Nick the illegal racer
by RallyChamp92
Summary: This is my first fanfic so pls no hate. On Nicks vacation he decides to buy a rather interesting truck and the next day starts to pick up illegal racing and leaves the ZPD, but will Judy be able to persuade him otherwise
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and anything writing anything other than an essay for school so please no judging. Ps Disney I do not own your characters this is just something I am going to do in in spare time.

Several months after the night howler case location Tundratown car dealership

POV: Nick

So many trucks and cars to choose from I thought to myself. But one stood more than the rest. It was a raid spec heavily modified truck. "Can I take a look at this one?" I said. "Sure if your interested in off road racing trucks." said the dealer. I get inside and take a good look around. "How about a test drive." I said. "Sure" the dealer went in side and grabbed the keys and came back with them. "Here you go, be back in an hour" the dealer said with an excited voice.

The truck started up with a loud roar. I closely examined the knobs and levers , then I took off out of the dealer. It drive like a dream on road but how about off road I thought to myself. I went to Sarahsquare and found the biggest dune I could find and jumped it. I flew a good 20ft and barely noticed anything but a bump. I took it to nearly every district then went back to the dealer.

"How did you like it?" Said the dealer.

"Love it, how much?" I said. "30k" he said. "I'll take it" I pulled my checkbook out of my pocket and wrote a check for 30k and drove off in my new truck.

I thought to myself what should I do for the next 3 days. I sat there for a minute and saw a decal place on the left. "Why not." I said to myself I pull in and they immediately said " what can I get you today" I look at the options for a good 5 minutes and chose a fox holding 2 pistols 1 in each hand. "I'll take number 6."I said. "That'll be $60" he said. I paid him and waited until he was done. When he was done he asked me if I was one of the racers for the Summit tomorrow. I said "It depends what is on my plate, but I'll think about it." Finally something to do other than sit around.


	2. The day of the summit

Nick the illegal racer pt.2

POV Judy this is just a little brush up on judy's assignment u

This week was nicks vacation I've enjoyed it so far! No sarcastic jerk just me in my own mind. "HOPPS HERE NOW" yelled chief bogo. I walked into his office panicked out of my mind. Scared with what I got myself into this time. " Hopps I need you to go to an illegal off road event this weekend and crash the party, but since you're partner is on vacation you'll be going in with a swat team and make sure you that you arrest every last goddamn scumbag therey."said bogo

-—-

Day of The Summit

POV Nick

I woke up early to get to the Summit. I grabbed some leather clothes and 2 atv helmets just In case Finnic wants to go as well. Then I hopped in my truck and drove to finnic's place. bam bam bam. "Now who the he- oh hey Nick and is that a new ride?"he asked " Yes it is and I'm going to a racing event if you want to go with me". I said "Yea sure I ain't got nothing better to do"he said "well hop right in , and put that helmet on so if we were to get seen no one would know who we are" I said. "Nice thinking Nick but let's get going I am not getting younger" He said.

15 minutes later we arrived and man was it quite the show! They had disco lights, dope music, awesome cars." Man am I happy you brought me!" Finnic said. "Yea this is going to be awesome." I exclamed. Intercom: First race in 5 minutes. "We better get on the track" I said "wait Nick arn't you a cop" he said " yea but man does it feel good to be on the wrong side again" I said

"What about your job"he said " well if we don't get caught were ok but if were identified then I guess racing is my new job and then we'll be partners again I guess"I said "Its nice to have you back buddy" he said "You to buddy" I said. Intercom: start your engines ready 5...4...3...2...1...GO

First thing I put the petal to the metal. We were already at 100...110...120 and climbing. "Holy crap this is awesome "Finnic yelled trying to talk over the roar of engines. First turn was covered in rough rocks and we even climbed to 2nd then we climed at a almost vertical angel then bump after bump then came the final straight away. The person in first tried to block me and ate some rock "woooooooooohooooooooo" we both yelled. Then across the line. "Did we just win!" Finnic said "WE DID" I yelled I climed on the roof of my car and took my helmet. Before we heard the sirens. "Crap it's the fuzz!"I yelled

every one got in their car and drove off in different directions! "Floor it Nick" Finnic yelled. We were out of there in no time ,and luckily I didn't put my tag on this morning. "Wander if their here cause they saw my face or what" I said "I don't know but they brought the swat teams, and among them I saw Judy pointing at my truck and getting in the cruiser. "Crap Judy saw us , but she doesn't know it's us" I said.

"Put the shade on your visor down she won't see that it's me or you" I said. Before I knew it she was right on our tail and she was calling for back. I though of something but it was extremely stupid. "Hold on I yelled" I drove tward a rock shaped like a ramp and I between it and the other side was a ravine I put it full throttle and hit it at 153 and made it and the cops were in the dust "dude you're helmet" " what about it?" "You left it on your roof and I think now the got your finger print!" Finnic yelled "Well shit there's no going back now" I said " we need somewhere safe and secure to stay now" Finnic said I may have a place ,I'm going to drop you off at your van the. Get in and follow me"


	3. One two many and a new girl

Sorry for uploading late. Owning a farm is tough work.

Right after Nick and Finnic escaped from the police.

POV Judy

"AD SOON AS I FIND WHO THAT DRIVER WAS I AM GOING TO PUT A CAP IN THEIR KNEES!" I yelled. Radio: Judy a pice of evidence has been left here "on my way!" Trying not to get any more pissed I decided to call Nick and tell him to get over here and help us. First call:No answer second call:still no answer. I just decided to text him to get his ass over here. Still no answer "Nick pick up the phone" I said as I threw it down onto the floorboard. One of my allies handed me the helmet through the window. I pick it up and immediately notice fox fur on the inside. "Now what kind of sly fox leaves their own Dna for the cops. I said lightly He just shrugged his shoulders and walked off. "I need to get this to the ZPD for testing." I thought to myself stepping on the gas and driving off.

Back at the ZPD I immediately head to the testing room. I took a pice of fur out with tweezers and put it on the tray. I started up the scanner and in 20 seconds it said complete on the computer screen. I looked at the screen and a chill went down my spine. In bold letters it said NICK P. WILDE. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I yelled. Apparently I yelled so loud chief Bogo walked into the room and asked"Hopps, what seems to be the problem?" "It's Nick, when we busted the event a helmet was left and it had several pieces of fur in it and all of them belonged to Nick. I exclaimed. Chief stared at me and said "Well that just adds one more thing for us to do, and I'm tasking you with the job of hunting him down and arresting him" "sir yes sir" I said. Still burning with rage I walked out to my cruiser and got in. I drove off to find Finnic's van.

POV Nick

"Finnic get in your van and follow me" I said in a rushed voice. He followed me to an abandoned factory and we drove inside , parked our cars , and got out. "Are you sure this place is safe?" Finnic asked. "Best place I could think of its surrounded by black market doctors and weapon dealers" I said unloading my mattress from the back of my truck. " There are two rooms the first one is mine the other one is yours" I said l. "Seems fair" Finnic said unloading his crates of belongings. I moved my mattress and few belongings I had into my room. "Finnic I'm going to get some sleep see you in the morning"I said "Sure thing" Finnic said. I closed my room door and curled up on my mattress using my tail as a pillow as usual. I sat there for a bit and realized that if Judy found my helmet the first person she would go to is Finnic. I Also thought about the pros and cons of our "HQ" location. I eventually drifted it sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my silenced pistol going off in my holster and the bullet going straight into my car right toe. I tried to keep quiet but I looked down and my toe was half gone and I screamed a little. Finnic rushed into my room and saw me holding my toe and all the blood on the floor. He ran off and came back with a bandage roll and some numbing cream. He gave me a towel to bite while he rubbed the cream on my toe then pouring alcohol on it. It hurts so bad I tore several holes in the towel then I passed out. I wake up not able to feel my toe. "What the hell happened Nick" Finnic said. "Left my gun in my holster and it misfired" I said. "Well you're fine now other than half a toe gone." Finnic said. I got up and said down on a couch someone threw out. "Well what else should we do today." I told Finnic "well a pack of beer wouldn't hurt" Finnic said "Way ahead of ya" I said as I opened my cooler from yesterday that is filled to the top with beers. She each grab one and start chugging. And before I knew it we were both passed out on the couch. I wake up and see that we are both nearly naked. I attempt to stand up and fall back onto the couch waking up Finnic. "Nick what the hell happened" he said realizing our lack of clothes. "I think we both had one too many" I said "well that was pleasant" he said before both of us pass out again.

We wake up the next morning and immediately I realized how late it was we both got dressed and went out to get a bite to eat at a nearby gas station.

We grabbed a coffee and some fish sticks and got back in Finnic's van next we stopped at a black market car dealership and looked for Finnic a car and found nothing.

As night fell we went to a Pawmart and looked around. We stocked up on food , spare car parts , and each of us a lap top. Then went back home and slept. The next day Finnic went back to the dealer to buy a truck. I decided to enter in a local race worth 7k

I drove to the rain forest district where the race took place in line. "Here we go" I said to my self. Announcer: 3 2 1 GO we took off through the slippery dirt road and through a series of of turns then came the hard part. We started an up hill incline. It was so wet all of us are struggling. I realized that if I turned left and right I went up faster so I made a pattern left...right...left...right...left...right. I was the first one up the closely followed by another fox. We started a downhill and our speed dramatically increased. At the bottom was a jump and the finish. The other fox trying to pass me but I didn't let them then we hit the jump we flied and crossed the line neck and neck but I still one. We both got out of our trucks and I walk up to her and say "Hey that was the hell Of a race there." "Thanks that was my first race" she said. This is the first girl fox I've met since I was a child. I was really nervous "What's your name" I asked. "Lisa Fox"she said. I realized that she was one of my best friends growing up before I became a conman. I pancaked "I'm Nick Wilde." "Wait I remember you from my childhood." She said. "How about dinner" "Sure"she said. "I'll meet you at Sahara square at six"I said "Meet you there" she said


	4. Undercover and a new member

Sorry if this gets out late and for shortness don't have much spare time today. My tractor flipped and it took hours to right it

POV Judy

"Where the heck is Finnic" I lightly said to myself. He usually parks his van somewhere around here some where. "Maybe he is with Nick" that thought made me even more mad than I already was. "Why would Nick just walk away from the ZPD like that? There has to be something more to this than just him quitting" I thought. What if I attended one of these races he's in and get some info. That idea might just work, but what would chief Bogo say.

Later at the ZPD. "Hey Judy, what seems to be the problem" Clawhouser said in a worried voice. "Nothin" I said as we exchanged looks and I walked away. I went up to Chiefs office and gently knocked on the door. "Come in, oh Hopps you solved the case?" He said. We both walked in and grabbed a seat. "I have a question to ask you chief" I said. "What do you need" chief stated. " I'd like to go undercover to one of these events and participate to get some inside info and maybe a few arrests." I said eagerly. "If you can get a car you can go, but do not shoot anyone for info like last time" Cheif said in a demanding voice.

I walked out of the office ,down the stairs ,and out to my cruiser. I drove to the parking garage next to my house. I get out thinking what am I going to do about a car. I turn and look at the cruiser and stare at the police magnets. "If I take the magnets off it will just look like an off road car" I thought to myself taking of the stickers and throwing the in the glove box. I'll need a change of clothes. I walk into my apartment and grab an old leather jacket my father gave me, some old blue jeans and put them on. I walked out of my door and hear my stomach growl. "Some dinner wouldn't hurt" I said to my self.

POV NICK

We met up at Sarah square as planned. We got out of our trucks and walked inside one of the diners nearby. "So Nick what have you been up to all these years" Lisa asked "well for the most of the time I've been a conman, but after a turn of events a couple months ago I became a cop. But my Conrads didn't trust me because I was a fox ,and they always made me do the stuff the other officers didn't want to do. So now I'm here. " I explained. "Well I didn't expect that out of an criminal" she said. "Well other criminals are the only ones that trust me" I said as we walked into the diner. "Please take a seat a waiter will be there shortly" the waitress said. We took a seat at a booth. "So what have you been doing al these years" I asked. "Well nothing really, attended a few racing events trying to earn money" Lisa said. What may I get for you today" the waitress asked "I'll take a nacho cheese bowl" I said. "And for you man" "I'll take the same" Lisa said. "Good your food will be out in ten" the waitress said walking off. "So Nick what have you been doing these past few days" Lisa asked "Well I entered two races, accidentally shot my toe in my sleep." I said "How did you shoot your toe? she asked "went off in my sleep" I said. "Ouch!" she said in a sarcastic voice. "Hey I lost a toe" I said in a sarcastic voice. We both laughed and exchanged smiles. The door boomed open. I look over the back of my chair and saw a bunny wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. I looked out and saw her off road suv. I turn my head back around and said "Someone just lost a race" The waitress dropped off our food and walked back into the kitchen. We both immediately chow down. After we finished I asked "Hey Lisa how would you like to join me and Finnic in a crew" At first she looked stunned , but her face was eventually overcome with excitement. "I would love to" she said eagerly. "Your bill" the waitress said I handed over 35 dollars and we walked back to out to our trucks. Here follow me I'll lead you back to HQ

15 minutes later... We drove in and shut the slide door.

"Hey Nick Who's your friend" Finnic asked stepping out of his new truck. "She's an old friend of mine we... Used to date." I said. "What happened" Finnic asked "Nothing we just moved to different parts of town. Lisa walked over to Finnic and shook hands "Finnic meet Lisa Lisa meet Finnic" I said "nice to meet you" "nice to meet you too" "so Nick what about beds" Lisa asked. "The third room is yours and a bed is already in there." I said. Night fell and we all went into our rooms and I got in my bed and made sure I removed my silenced pistol this time. Once again I curled up and went to sleep.


End file.
